


An ocean away

by FlickerEmpire



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, airport reunions, i FINALLY wrote something again, it's really just the boys(tm) back at it with that gay shit again, this is also a lil angsty, this isn't very long sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlickerEmpire/pseuds/FlickerEmpire
Summary: Distance is a bitch but Hugo and Porter make it work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i finally wrote something! I'm working on shit i promise!

It’s been six months. Six long and depressing months since Porter’s seen Hugo.

It’s not like either of them could do much about it really. Between tours, interviews, and making music, neither of them had time to see each other. 

Porter stares at his boots as the Skype call rings. It’s late in France. 

“Hello?” Porter’s heart tightens at the sound of Hugo’s voice. He tilts his head up to stare at the screen. Hugo stares back. 

He looks exhausted. 

Porter pushes down the urge to cry as he speaks. “Hey, did I wake you?” Hugo smiles sleepily as he answers.

“Not at all.” 

Porter hates that feels like he’s suffocating. He shuts his eyes and hopes he looks normal.

It doesn’t work.

“Porter? Love? What’s wrong?” Hugo asks. Porter isn’t looking at him. Can’t imagine his face right now. 

“It’s nothing.” Porter replies. He’s lying. A smile make it’s way onto his face and Porter knows it isn’t a happy one.

“Porter please,” Hugo says again and Porter looks at him this time, and wishes he hadn’t. Hugo’s eyes are pleading, the tiredness from his face gone, and he’s leaning forward as if he could come through the screen and hold Porter.

“Please tell me what’s wrong.” he whispers. He looks so hurt and Porter feels guilt stir within him.

Porter’s silent for a bit. He breathes in, trying to keep it even.

“I need you.” he chokes out. Porter looks right at Hugo, tears dribbling from his eyes. 

Hugo makes a pained noise and Porter swears his heart was just ripped out. 

“Hugo it’s been so long since I’ve seen you and I know it’s not your fault but it hurts so much. I need you, I need you so badly it’s eating me alive.” Porter’s babbling and he doesn’t care anymore.

Hugo just keeps staring at him, teeth lightly catching his trembling bottom lip.

“Can I fly you here?” he asks, and it’s so soft. 

“Don’t you have interviews to do and shows to play?” Porter asks back.

Hugo laughs softly. “You’re much more important than those. What do you say then?”

Porter smiles at him. It’s small but genuine. “Of course.”

Hugo smiles back. “I’ll search for a flight and get you here as fast as i can.” he says.

“And Porter?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

\---

Porter can’t contain his excitement as the airplane descends onto the runway. Hugo had said he would be at baggage claim waiting for him.

The plane touches down and Porter quickly apologizes to anyone he bumps into while trying to get into the airport. Before he knows it Porter finds himself in the Baggage Claim area, looking for that bright smile. 

Porter spots a familiar face poking out from atop of the crowd. It almost feels like the sea of people are parting for the both of them. 

Porter looks into Hugo’s eyes and they’re both smiling from ear to ear. Porter’s legs are moving and Hugo’s getting closer and closer. 

Long arms wrap around Porter’s body and he’s never felt so safe. 

Hugo’s babbling something in French and his voice is so soft and Porter feels hot tears move down his cheeks. He’s holding onto Hugo, grip tighter than life itself. 

“I missed you so so much.” Hugo whispers into Porter’s hair, and Porter cranes his head up to kiss him. Their lips meet and Porter’s legs wobble. It’s been too long since they’ve seen each other.

“Let’s get your stuff and go home.” Hugo says when he pulls back. 

Porter wipes away a tear and smiles. “Yea, let’s go”


End file.
